Diner Down the Street
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: His usual routine is interrupted by an old friend. They catch up on everything since their last movie together. AU Yuphy YuffiexSephiroth, if you will The games are movies, the characters are the actors, and Sephiroth is taking a break from the movies.


_**Diner Down the Street**_

_Vampiress RayZor, of you will._

_Disclaimer: I have now disclaimed the characters, "movies", etc. mentioned in this fic. I own the blonde waitress chick. I think her real name's Ditz._

_Summary: His usual routine is interrupted by an old friend. They catch up on everything since their last movie together. Yuphy ( YuffiexSephiroth, if you will)_

_Note: I honestly did not know whether I should put this in FF Crossovers, KH, or FF7, so I just closed my eyes and picked one. FF7 apparentally won. Most of the characters are from other Final Fantasy games, though they're only mentioned._

Every day, he would walk past the book store on the corner, across the street, down half a block, and into an alley to enter Kay's Diner. It was a quiet place where he would take a corner booth and get a coffee wile reading the day's newspaper. His waitress was always the same pretty, bubbly blonde who managed to spill someone's plate on them. He always sat in the same booth and followed the same routine. Unfortunately, or perhaps it was fortunate, his routine was disrupted by a frail-looking brunette with an attitude.

Sephiroth Alkinese walked into the diner at seven-thirty, as usual, Wendesday morning. It was overcast a humid, even at such an early hour, making his long platinum hair limp and lifeless. He decided to use more volumizing shampoo and less conditioner as he made his way to his normal booth. What was in store for him, he knew not. If he _had_ known, however, he may have moved his jacket to a safer place. But, since the future is unknown to those without mystic powers, he did not know what was going to happen and thus, his leather jacket would need replacement. He was merely reading the paper, awaiting his coffee, when it happened.

As Tanya, the bouncy blonde waitress, made her way to his booth, a woman burst into the diner and ran right into poor Tanya, who had thus far made it without incident. The collision, indeed, cost a leather jacket its life. The coffee mug landed with a loud THUNK and one of the greatest actors in the world stood to glare down at the two women. What he saw astounded him.

lilac eyes stared up at him in recognition as she held herself up on all fours. Sable bangs fell over her right eyes and a smile slowly formed upon her teen-like features. She stood up, dusting herself off then looking back up at Sephiroth in joyful confusion. He wore khaki slacks and a navy blue button-up short-sleeved shirt, different from the denims and cotton that she used to see him in. And much different from the leathers that he wore the last time she actually talked to him. She, however, had not changed a bit in her style. Blue denims jeans and a baggy tee with a band logo suited her just fine, thank you!

"Sephiroth Alkinese," she said with a smile. "Wow. Never expected to see you here!"

He chuckled. "Whatever, Yuffie. You can actually get this early? I'm surprised!"

"That's not very nice, Seph!" she countered, pouting.

"Uhm..." They both look at the waitress, still on the floor, and Yuffie giggled slightly, looking apologetic.

"Sory 'bout that," she said, helping Tanya to her feet. "I'll buy that drink. How 'bout gettin' him another coffee and me a honey-sweetened green tea? I'll buy, okay?"

The waitress nodded and hurried away as Yuffie mopped up the coffee mess with paper napkins. Shaking his head with a sigh, the actor, too, helped Yuffie clean.

"You hear they're making a X-2?" Yuffie asked once they were sitting across from each other in a different booth - due to the waitress pleading with them to relocate so she could clean. Yuffie's green tea smelled sweet in contrast to Sephiroth's black coffee, but they had their drinks and were merrily catching up on their lives.

"I did," he replied. "With alternate endings, as well. The main guy... Oh, what was his name?"

"Tidus," Yuffie supplied with an amused smile.

"Yes, Tidus... He's not going to be able to do very many parts due to his... Well, you know." The woman nodded, knowing about Tidus Yawz's drug addiction problem. "So, how have you been since Kingdom Hearts? Haven't talked to you in awhile. We used to be pretty close."

"Been great," she replied, her normal spunk ever present as she ignored his last comment. "I dated sora for awhile, you know... But you know how that goes, right? The fame went to his head and BOOM! He's a prick. After him, Squall Leonhart and I dated."

"I thought so," Sephiroth said. "I didn't get to hear about you and Sora, but I remember Cloud mentioning that you were with Leo- er, Squall... What about that Vincent guy from 7? Didn't the two of you have something?"

Yuffie laughed at such an absurd idea. "Oh, no! Vinnie's WAY too hyper for me. Did you know that he's going to be in a new movie?"

"No!"

"Yup! _Dirge of Cerberus_ or something like that. Anyway, I dated the voice actor for Nanaki, Kai, but that didn't last long. I kept visualizing that damned lion-dog thing every time he talked."

Sephiroth laughed as she shuddered. "I can see why that would affect your relationship with him."

"Yeah... So, how 'bout you? Been seein' anyone lately?"

Sephiroth thought over the past two years of lonely nights in his upper-class apartment with his ferret, Reiko Suavee. "Not since Lulu and I split up. I think she's much happier with Ansem anyway."

Yuffie frowned. "She's a slut and you know it," she snapped at him. Realizing that this conversatino was not going to end well, she hastely changed the subject. "Do you hear from Tifa or Cloud very often?"

Sephiroth half-shrugged. "Every once in awhile. Tifa and Kadaj are getting married next fall. Cloud is still with that blonde."

"Uhm... Oh... I can see the face, but can't place the name," Yuffie said ponderingly. "Uhm... OH! Zell!"

Sephiroth laughed. "No, Zell was the blonde guy from 8, not the girl... Quistis, I think her name is."

Yuffie shrugged in embarrassment. "Meh! Zell, Quistis... Same thing. They're both blondes!" She took a drink of her tea. "So, I heard from Aerith last week. She and Cid returned from their honeymoon. She's officially Aerith Highwind now."

Sephiroth nodded, remembering the couple. Though she looked young and innocent, Aerith Gainsborough had been thirty during Final Fantasy 7. She was six months older than Tifa and eight years older than Yuffie. Cid had been twenty-seven at the time. Sephiroth had been only twenty-two, same as Yuffie and Kai, Nanaki's voice. Cloud had been nineteen, same as Elena, making the two of them the youngest adults on set.

Sephiroth watched Yuffie as she summoned the waitress to get the check. She was still as pretty, although she still looked seventeen. As a matter of fact, very few things had changed about the pleasant-to-be-around woman. Lilac eyse shone with an attitude to be reckoned with and spunk, sable hair hung in short, choppy layers, veling one lilac eyes from view. He had wanted to date her, but they had always been with different people. She dated Kai, he was with Tifa. She was single, he was with Elena. She dated Barret's caousin - whose only known name was 50 Cent - and he was single. He dated Lulu, she was with Reeve or Reno or Sora. He was single, she was with Squall...

"Who are you dating right now?" he asked out of sudden curiosity.

She raised an eyebrow. "No one, why?"

A smirk crossed his handsome features as his hazel eyes met her amethyst. "Want to go out to dinner Friday night?"

She contemplated his offer for a moment. Sure, she had been wanting to wrnalge up some friends, but... Reno had Selphie, Irvine had Xu, Rude had Scarlet, Elena had Barret, Yuna had Buddy, Paine had Shuyin, Rinoa was a bitch and pregnant with Seymour's child, Seymour was with Rikku... Her friends were pretty much busy.

"Sure," she replied with a smile. "But you're buying!"

"Wouldn't dream of it being otherwise," he commented.

Tanya returned with the check and Sephiroth snatched it up. "I'm paying, Yuffie."

"But I was the one who ran into her, Seph," she whined.

"Yes, true. But I'll pay... Why were you running anyway?"

She grinned, cheeks blushing a beautiful shade of rouge that even hookers and whores of the nineteenth century would not have worn. "Never mind, Sephy-chan." He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. "Well, y'see, there's a lot of crazy people out there, Sephy, and, well..."

"You've got fanboys," he stated bluntly, trying not to laugh.

"Not funny, Sephiroth! They're MAJOR horn dogs, too! And they all think I'm an obnoxious sixteen-year-old! Hell, Seph! I'm fuckin' twenty-nine this year! I'm old enough to be some of those boys's mum had I gotten knocked up in junior high - which seems to be a fad here lately."

Sephiroth placed a hand over hers in understanding. "I've got the same problem, Yuff."

"Fan boys?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, unfortunately. And fangirls, too. Let me tell ya... Those girls are fuckin' insane, Yuffie!"

Thinking about the rabid fans, both shuddered involuntarily before Yuffie snapped back to reality. "Oh I've got my daily workout! I'll see you Friday. Uhm... What time?"

"Six-thirty?" he suggested and she grinned.

"Sounds ood. Formal or casual?"

He frowned. "Definitely casual. We'll catch a movie, then go to a fast food place. Sound good?"

She sighed in relief. "Sounds excellent. A horror flick and some greasy food!" She grinned. "Sounds like the best date ever. I hate to dress up."

"I know."

Hugging him, the actress grinned. "See ya then!"

With that, Yuffie Kisaragi snatched his leather jacket and walked out, using it as a disguise. Sephiroth smirked. Ever pleasant as it was to have a quiet evening - save for the "bitching" from his male ferret - he believed his date would be better.

_**.End.**_


End file.
